


【Neil / The Protagonist】Water Aerobics

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「二十組了。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 14





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Water Aerobics

「二十組了。」

尼爾仰頭看著霧氣散去的天花板，半張著嘴。青年的身高讓他不得不凹折自己的身體，他把雙腳擺上浴缸邊緣，缺乏耐心的搖晃製造不小的波動，把水弄得唏哩嘩啦。

「水都冷了。」沒聽見回應的尼爾提高音量，朝著那張沒關上的門口大喊。

「——把門關上！」門外傳來男人的聲音，混雜著運動中途規律的悶哼聲。

尼爾被水浸濕的頭髮散在水面，他沉了下去。

青年屏氣思考，在與心跳同步的讀秒數到二十之後，毅然決然地站起身，他深吸一口氣將肺部填滿。尼爾赤裸著，大步流星踩出浴缸，水位因為他的離去急速下降，衣不蔽體也不羞恥地走去房間，在地板留下一個又一個透明的腳印。

男人沒有被浴室的動靜分心，單手撐在地面專注地起伏，直到尼爾毫無顧忌地袒胸露背站在他旁邊，才終於停止。

「尼爾。」男人半跪著，上半身同樣赤膊，只比尼爾多了件貼身的拳擊四角褲，他抬手擦去眉上的汗珠，眼神透露著無奈的責備。

「我已經等三十分鐘以上了。」尼爾雙手抱胸，理直氣壯地彷彿對方才是做錯事的對象。

「我沒要你等我。」他重新坐回瑜珈墊上，把手覆在頭部兩側，無視來人的抱怨又開始一組新的鍛鍊。

尼爾盯著他標準的捲腹動作，眼睛瞇成一條線。

他原以為難得的空檔，男人會用那健碩的二頭肌靠在門邊，問他是否可以加入自己的洗澡時間，然後他們會親吻，肌膚相貼，享受一次火辣暢快的鴛鴦浴。

但如今和男人火辣地貼在一起的，只有他身下的那張該死的瑜珈墊。

尼爾見對方似乎打算不做完一整套訓練菜單就不罷休，他繞到對方身後，在他起身的同時，雙手穿過他的腋下，將人給架了起來。

「尼爾！」男人被尼爾突如其來的攻勢驚嚇，他喊出聲。

青年拖著他就往浴室去，提著一個成年男性的重量讓尼爾有些吃力，但他想實現願望的決心堅定如石，不會輕易就放過這個機會。

男人放棄掙扎，故意放鬆身體把體重全倚在對方身上，想讓年輕人知難而退，但尼爾沒有因為他拖延的手段而氣餒。

青年半拖半拉，把人帶進浴室，重新轉開熱水，反手鎖上門。年長的一方認輸，他站在浴缸前雙手抱胸，等著看尼爾還打算拿他怎麼辦。

蒸氣重新充斥他們之間。

達成任務的尼爾大口喘著氣，他比剛結束運動的男人還要狼狽，剛才淋濕的頭髮也因爲水份乾去，胡亂地左右橫翹。

「就說了你該多健身——」他開口揶揄，沒預料到這句調侃會讓尼爾賭氣地把人推進浴缸。男人從水裡忙亂坐起，他糊去臉上的水，咳了幾下。

被迫吃水的受害者正想朝加害者生氣，才開口就被尼爾堵住所有怒意，無處宣洩，他憤憤地在回吻時咬上他的舌頭。浮力盛著他們。

男人小小的報復沒有激怒尼爾，他鬆口舔去嘴邊的唾液，把這當作獎勵的情趣，狡黠地露齒微笑。青年得意洋洋的表情讓他好氣又好笑，在尼爾白皙的肩上留下一口牙印才消氣。

「原諒我了？」尼爾溺愛地蹭上他的脖子。

「我還沒洗澡。」男人迴避青年的靠近，掌心覆在他的胸上，推離他的親密。

尼爾笑出聲：「我們不是正在洗嗎？」青年的鼻尖抵在對方的。

「如果你還記得，我可是還沒脫掉我的褲子。」他提醒，捏了把對方的臉頰肉，板著一張表情。

「我的錯。」尼爾樂得開懷，把雙手探進水底，手指下流地叉進他的褲緣，「我來為你服務。」他親了親男人的喉結。

尼爾如願以償，隔日他容光煥發出現在艾佛斯面前，積極地做任務報告。

而男人扶著自己的腰趴在床上，發誓沒有下次。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 他們洗了個火辣暢快的鴛鴦浴。
> 
> 艾佛斯：為什麼今天是你——算了當我沒問。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：OneRepublic - Kids
> 
> We'd fight, we'd fight 'til I would give in  
> I don't know what's 'round the corner  
> Way I feel right now I swear we'll never change  
> Making every day a holiday  
> Feel the years start burning
> 
> -
> 
> 2020/10/01更新：  
> 之前這20篇將集結成冊用成本價販售，  
> 有興趣的話歡迎關注後續預購消息！  
> 刊物資訊：https://www.plurk.com/p/o0ypet


End file.
